


May I Have This Dance?

by Jarino



Series: Rima Lavellan, Herald of Andraste [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dancing, Dragon Age Quest: Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, F/M, Halamshiral, Sensuality, Sexual Tension, Slow Dancing, The Winter Palace, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarino/pseuds/Jarino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long evening of political machinations, Cullen and Rima enjoy a private dance on the balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by greyallison. Original post is here: http://greyallison.tumblr.com/post/135740768173/sketch-commission-for-jarino-rima-lavellan-and

After all the time she’d spent in Val Royeaux, Rima had expected the Winter Palace to be just as grand and extravagant. She had no idea it would be _this_ spectacular and monumental, though. All the lights, the colors, the intricate golden carvings that lined the walls…she could barely take them all in. Not to mention the melodious music that filled the halls, or the variety of fanciful ball gowns that cascaded across the dance floor. It was unlike anything she’d ever experienced before and though she was here on official business, she wanted to drink up every ounce of it.

A noble tapped her arm lightly then, offering a few words of invitation in a low voice, and though this routine was getting rather irritating, she kept up a mask of charm and civility. She provided a polite smile, holding her head high as she politely rejected his request, as she’d done several times that evening. When he departed, she let out the softest of sighs as she continued through the fray. As much as she was enjoying the frivolities of the evening, the snobbish nobles were something she could do without. Oh, sure, Leliana and Josephine were praising her for her ability to play the Game, and she couldn’t help but feel a little proud with herself at the way she was swiftly gaining approval in the court, but that didn’t mean she didn’t find the whole thing to be a little taxing. She needed a break...if only for a moment.

Continuing further in, her face lit up when she spotted the familiar red and gold finery of the Inquisition and the matching golden hair of the man that wore it. Smiling brightly, she wove through the crowd, her eyes fixed on him as she approached. He stood stiffly in a corner, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he stared ahead at nothing in particular. A large group of Orlesians surrounded him; cooing remarks of admiration while some attempted to grasp at his clothing. Her smile faltered a bit as she noticed just how uncomfortable he seemed, but it returned when she came up with an idea of how to pull him aside.

Casually, she pushed her way through some of his more insistent admirers; ignoring the looks of annoyance they cast her, until she stood next to Cullen. Amazingly, his gaze was still staring straight ahead, and he didn’t so much as flinch despite her proximity to him. Attempting to get his attention, she gently wove her arms around his bicep before speaking in a lilting voice. “Well, hello…Fancy meeting you here.” Still, he didn’t move. If anything, he turned his head further away, which was incredibly surprising, but she tried not to let it get to her. Her teeth tugged at her bottom lip before she asked, “I don’t suppose you’d save a dance for me?”

“No, thank you.” He responded immediately, his voice firm and indifferent.

“…Oh.” The word left her in a soft breath as the disappointment set heavy in her heart. Slowly, she let go of his arm, her gaze falling to the floor as she tried to handle his rejection.

He must have recognized her voice, or else her tone had him curious, for he finally turned towards her, and his face was instantly turning to one of regret and dismay. “No! I didn’t mean to…” he stammered, his words laced with guilt as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Maker’s breath! I’ve answered that question so many times, I’m rejecting it automatically…”

“It’s fine…” Rima said softly, her eyes still avoiding his. “I’m not going to force you to dance with me…”

“No, that’s…not it…” he said hurriedly, urgently. “I-I’m not one for dancing. The Templars never attended Balls.”

She nodded slowly, though her smile still remained absent from her face. “I’m going to go check out a lead…I’ll see if Leliana can send someone to help keep your…fans at bay.”

She turned around swiftly, and though he reached out to her, she didn’t give him a chance to speak before she was fleeing.

\-----

It wasn’t until the end of the evening that Cullen found her again. She’d managed to apprehend the Duchess; revealing her crimes before the entirety of the court and avoiding further bloodshed, appearing graceful and confident every step of the way. After the peace talks had concluded, she’d been swarmed by nobles who wanted a chance to speak with her, and he’d lost her amongst the crowd.

His eyes continued to scan the room, hoping he might catch a flash of her green dress, but his gaze landed on someone else instead. Celene’s arcane advisor was making her way out to the balcony with elegant purpose; enough to rouse his suspicion as to who might be out there. As casually as possible, he began approaching the balcony in question, hoping his instincts were right.

By the time he reached the upper platform, Morrigan was already departing, waltzing through the center of the archway with her chin held high and her voluptuous skirt arcing behind her. He raised an eyebrow at her as she passed, acknowledging her ever so slightly before he put her out of his mind and returned his focus to the balcony. Sure enough, Rima’s shoulders were hunched over as she leaned against the railing, her head heavy with exhaustion.

He approached her slowly, speaking in a soft voice so as not to startle her. “There you are. Everyone’s been looking for you,” he said with relief, settling himself on the railing beside her. He angled his head towards her, attempting to look her in the eyes. “Things have calmed down for the moment…Are you all right?”

She looked up at him, her large eyes weary and full of fatigue, but they brightened a bit upon seeing him. Her brows furrowed slightly and she returned her gaze to the garden below. “I’m just worn out. Tonight has been…very long.”

“For all of us. I’m glad it’s over.”

Her gaze continued to remain downcast, with the slightest hint of sadness pulling at her features. He hated seeing her like this. Against his better judgement, he voiced his thoughts. “I know it’s foolish, but I was worried for you tonight.” He gripped her shoulder tenderly, hoping to convey his concern for her. To his relief, she smiled at that, and glanced up at him before reaching up to touch his hand with hers.

They stood in companionable silence for a few minutes longer; the distant hum of the band soothing in its simplicity. When the tempo of the music began to change and the applause from within drew Cullen’s attention, an idea came to him. In a moment of boldness, he gave a lopsided smirk as he looked at her.

“I may never have another chance like this, so I must ask…” He stepped away from the balcony, her surprised gaze never leaving him as he moved. He fell into a low bow, stretching out his hand toward her; a gesture he’d only known through fairy tales. To be in this position felt…different, but with her, he knew it was right. As his eyes filled with mirth, he asked, “May I have this dance, my lady?”

Rima straightened her posture, pulling away from the railing entirely as a hand flew to her face in shock. Even if he did end up being an atrocious dancer, the look of pure joy upon her face was worth the embarrassment he might endure. She extended a hand gracefully, her fingers small and delicate in his large palm and he gently guided her closer. “Of course,” she chimed with a radiant smile. “I thought you didn’t dance.”

His other hand found its way around her waist, pulling her toward him, though his eyes didn’t leave her face for a second. Maker, she was so beautiful. Months ago, he would have thought this scenario impossible. To have her here, in his arms…it was better than anything he could have dreamed.

“For you, I’ll try,” he said with a chuckle.

He began guiding them along to the rhythm, though their movements were a bit jerky and awkward at first. He mumbled his apologies, but she just laughed it off and said it was fine.

They kept up their dancing, and as the song continued, the motions came more naturally to Cullen and he picked up the pace a bit. She let out a small gasp of surprise, but was soon laughing with joy as he began spinning them in circles. His hand moved lower on her waist, dipping into the curve of her spine as he pulled her flush against him. Her grip on his shoulder tightened reflexively and he noticed how her gaze flicked to his lips hungrily. His own smile spread wider as he studied her, felt her moving against him with the rhythm of the music.

This felt right. _So right_. They fit together perfectly, as though the Maker had sculpted them for one another. He gave a blissful sigh as his eyes focused on her lips. Her rich, vibrant, supple lips. They were pursing ever so subtly; just tempting him to kiss her. Maker, the things this woman did to him…

He lowered her for a dip, cradling the back of her neck protectively as he did so and she gazed up at him with amorous eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulled her to her feet and set her down, though his hands lingered upon her waist longer than was appropriate.

The music had long since stopped, but neither of them seemed to care. Gradually, Rima’s gaze panned up to meet his and he nearly growled with desire. Her eyes were dark with longing and he slowly stroked his hand against the small of her back.

“Commander Cullen?” she all but whispered, her intense stare locked with his.

“Yes, Inquisitor?” His voice was rough and husky, and he might have been embarrassed were she not behaving just as lewdly as him.

She leaned up on her tip-toes, her breath ghosting across his jaw as she murmured, “I would very much like for you to kiss me now.”

A smug smirk made its way onto his face as he gazed down at her with adoration. “Your wish is my command.”


End file.
